


That Same Bridge

by a_ringofsalt



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean's a sweetheart, M/M, Suicide Attempt, but like not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 04:36:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2608688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_ringofsalt/pseuds/a_ringofsalt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean finds some kid on his secret bridge. Well its not really secret, but no one uses it anymore. So it peaks Dean's interest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Same Bridge

Dean didn’t notice him at first.

"Hey!!" Dean yelled as he ran towards him.

Dean was surprised to see this boy standing definitely on the wrong part of the bridge. Also that this boy even knew that this bridge existed. The same bridge Dean walks home to and from school every day.

Dean slowed down and stopped behind the boy. "What are you doing?" He raised an eyebrow.

The boy looked at him with bright wide blue eyes that gave him the look like a deer caught in the headlights.

Dean sighed when the boy decided not to answer. "Make me do this why don’t you" Dean grabbed a hold of the metal and leaped over the ledge and sat back on it. He swallowed as he looked down at the gushing water.

"What are you doing?" a deep voice emerged from the boy.

"Hey now, I asked you first" Dean smiled wide.

The boy looked down at the water and a small smile appeared on his face.

"My name is Castiel"

"Name's Dean"

"I know who you are. Quarterback of the football team. Prom King. The most popular boy in school." Cas shrugged.

Dean didn’t know this boy even went to his school. Maybe he should be paying attention more.

"Oh."

"I don't expect you to know me" Cas stared out into the sky.

"I-uh" Dean didn’t know what to say

Cas looked back at Dean "Remember me, will yeah?"

"What do you mean?"

Cas fidgeted with his blue sweater "You asked me what I was doing. Well" Castiel looked down "No one will be affected. So it's okay"

"What? No! No way!" Cas flinched at that.

Dean shook his head "No Cas, no!"

"Cas?" Castiel looked over at Dean confused

"Yeah that’s what I called you. Cas. Cause that’s your name, your nickname. Cause you’re a human being. And you shouldn't kill yourself. Even if you’re unhappy and you think you’re alone. It’s never the answer. And you aren't alone. Never."

"You don’t know anything about my life Dean. You can't say anything. You just met me."

"Yeah. And by only talking to you for five minutes. I’ve concluded that you’re sweet, nice, and just an innocent guy with a cute smile, bright gorgeous eyes, that deserves something better in your life. Maybe even someone better. Maybe someone like me to take care of you."

Cas stared at Dean "Don’t lie to me Dean. Just to get me down from here. It's not fair" Cas shook his head and looked down towards the water, with tears in his eyes.

"Cas look at me." Cas looked over at Dean.

"If you're going to jump then I’m gonna’ have to go after you. Cause I’m not gonna’ live in a world without you. How could I?"

Cas blinked and a tear escaped. "I’m a nobody"

"Yeah that’s what you think. But it’s not true" Dean smiled.

"How do you do that?"

"Do what?" Dean asked confused.

"You just always make people happy. Whenever anyone's around you"

Dean blushed and looked away

"Just do one thing for me huh?"

Cas looked at him in question

"Get off this bridge, not by jumping, and go on a date with me. Right now"

Cas shook his head in disbelief "But you don’t even. And I’m me. I’m not. Why?"

"Have you ever looked in a mirror? Plus I think I could show you how great the world can be." Dean winked.

Cas smiled. "Okay" Cas turned around and got off the ledge. Dean did the same then looked at Cas. "Come on, Cas. Let’s make sure you have a wonderful life. Even if you have to deal with me the whole time" he smiled.

Cas took a step forward and wrapped his arms around Dean. "Thank you Dean"

"Anytime Cas. You can always come and talk to me now. Don’t make me find you on any bridges anymore." Cas nodded and laughed.

"Oh my gosh Cas. Stop being so cute, you’re killing me here"


End file.
